


部分翻译

by qwe213



Category: Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: M/M, lof的奇怪敏感点
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwe213/pseuds/qwe213
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 6





	部分翻译

当绿专注于赤插入了多深时，他根本没办法去想任何其他的事情，赤看起来像一个轻量级选手，但他在绿身上休息的时候真的很重。绿抬头望着他，惊讶地看着赤脸颊上的划痕和他眯起的黑眼睛。绿扭动着他的臀部，试图得到一些喘息的空间，但赤只会更用力地压下去。

“嘿，”绿喘着气说，当赤用牙齿咬住他手腕柔软的皮肤时，他发出了呜呜声。他胃部的压力越来越大，哦，天哪，明天他的胳膊上下都会有淤青，而且外面的温度已经几乎不能再支持长袖了。

赤终于结束后，他吸了一口气，但手臂上的抓力还在。绿抬头看了一眼，他的胸部起伏着，大腿颤抖着，他有了一种可怕的感觉:所有那些关于赤是个野人的笑话其实未必言过其实。赤舔着他红润的嘴唇，眼睑低垂着，就像一个心满意足的捕食者。


End file.
